Mistakes Worth Making
by kiwi-messer
Summary: Danny dies leaving behind a greiving widow. Lindsay recieves a message from beyond the grave from Danny. Warning Charater deaths but lots of DL. About a love that spans beyond the grave. A love between our favourite CSI's. Also some MacxStella. Enjoy.


I own nothing. Have fun...

It had been so quick. One minute she was there, the next she wasn't. People weren't suppose to die from peanuts! For god's sake they were less than an inch long! How do you die from them?

Apparently if they became lodged in your throat- you could. Working in such a high risk job Danny had always thought that he would die from gun shoot or stab wounds not from peanuts. He had heard her last confession though and was now, in his ghostly form, leaving his finally message for her. The package was just a normal US mail package-the kind you see in the movies- yellow and large. He made it appear in her mail. Her whispered confession as he chocked to death still rang in his ears, "Danny you can't die. I love you." The next minute _poof_ she was gone and he found himself standing at the pearly gates waiting for his cloud assignment. He could still watch her though. Watch her move on and that was something he needed. He had the time now to wait for her.

That fateful morning he had rushed out of the house with toast in one hand and coffee in the other, promising her that he would make time to take her out later in the week. He regretted that now. He should have not needed to make time. She should have been the most important thing in his life. He leant further over his cloud to watch her. He hoped she'll understand.

Lindsay Monroe entered her apartment slowly. She had just been at the gym, again. It seemed in the week since Danny's death that had been her new home but coming back to the apartment was too difficult there were too many memories. She had come today though, just to get her mail and some more clothes. Then she was off to Stella and Mac's where she could sleep on the couch- without his scent on her pillow, without his alarm clock on the table- without her memories.

Bill, bill, bill, letter for Danny- Her heart jumped to her throat and she swallowed difficulty to get rid of it. However when she peeled it open it turned out to be just a phone bill. Her pulse slowed and she continued. The package was unusual but she opened it anyway. In it was just a CD, but it was what was on it that made her take the CD and put it in her player. The words stayed with her as she pushed play. "_From me to you. I love you too_." Danny's writing. Oh God.

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance..  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)

Tears flowed freely down Lindsay's cheeks as she listened to Danny's last message to her. She made no effort to stop them knowing that finally she knew how much he loved her. She had been doubting it right up until his death but then she had felt she had good reason to. Even when she knew that he was busy because of a case there always seemed to be some nagging doubt but now she was certain. How could she have been so blind. Of course he loved her. He married her! Lindsay stood up and fingering her wedding band she fled the building, running to Stella, running to tell her that now Lindsay could start to move on. That Danny wasn't just another thing she loved that was taken away from her. That she was ready to keep living.

Lindsay was so preoccupied that she didn't see the truck, its horn blaring and lights glaring. The ominous light drew closer and closer and with the screech of rubber she was no longer.

Danny turned at the new footstep on his cloud, only to see his one, his only, his wife there. He held out his arms. She ran for him. "There there love, we're together again." he cried into her hair as she cried onto his shirt. He knew she wasn't suppose to have died. It was a freak accident but they stood together, arms wound around each other as they watched their friends bury her next to him.

Danny felt sorry for them. Mac and Stella and their baby girl. Hawkes and Sid. Flack and Angell. They loved him and Lindsay, having to bury them separately within two weeks must have been hard. His wife looked up at him. "I left the CD for Stella. She'll know how it made me feel. She'll know that it is more than your last message to me but also my last message to her." Tears were still glistening in her eyes. "She loved us. She'll understand." He smiled at his wife's bravery and drew her closer. They both knew that they would see their friends again soon.

Together Danny and Lindsay stood on that cloud, watching for so long. But then time is not an issue for them. They watch Flack finally gets married, Stella and Mac's little girl grow up and they watch Mac and Stella farewell their stillborn second child, Lindsay Taylor. They watch as Flack and Angell, or rather Flack, are named godparents to Mac and Stella's third baby, Danny Taylor. They watch the Flacks become parents to a little girl, Elizabeth Claire Flack, born on the day of Claire's fortith birthday.

One day they turn around to see an old couple melt back into their younger selves, Mac and Stella. Danny smiles and turns to Lindsay. "Told you that we would see these two again.". The four CSI's turn around to watch Don Flack chase his troublesome fraudulent daughter and grandson all over the state of New York. They watch as Flack has the terrible job of putting his last living link to his beloved wife, in jail. His grandson is made a ward of his son in law. They watch as Flack takes his own life in his misery. They turn once again to greet their old friend.

Life has been cruel to our CSI's but now here in their glorious after life they have the chance to enjoy themselves. Danny takes his wife's hand and they face their future together.

**A/N: Okay guys sorry about this but I felt like another sad one was coming on so kinda had to write it. My muse wouldn't let it go. **

**Also I am aware that I said no more until I got reviews but hey I got some. **

**I like it though and as I have no beta, I apologise for any mistakes they are all my own. I look forward to reviews….. Even more so because I have one story up with no reviews and that's not great. Go check it out, its Harry Potter- the other one I write- called I'm still waiting. **  
**Flames will be used to keep my toes warm. **  
**Rock on**  
**KM**


End file.
